


Pie and Other Desserts

by nothingeverlost



Series: Folie à Deux [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella orders pie.  Caden wants a taste, and makes an interesting trade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They’re careful, not to go out together too much, and never in ways that shout out ‘date.’ No fancy restaurants or walking hand in hand down Main street. Her dad would be furious, and Caden’s worried about the way people might treat her, dating the town pariah. But sometimes it’s late, and they figure a booth at Granny’s doesn’t have to look like they’re anything more than friends. Besides, Ruby knows about them, and Belle’s pretty Granny does too; she has eyes that see everything.

It’s May, warm enough that Belle’s been able to wear one of her spring dresses for the first time, on a picnic in the middle of the woods. The sun had taken the warmth with it, though, and now she’s in a cardigan. If she’d had her choice she’d rather be wearing Caden’s jacket, but that’s an unmistakable sign of togetherness. Nine months, she’s promised herself. In nine months she’ll be eighteen, and if dad kicks her out for being in love she’ll just convince Caden to let her move in. She suspects that he won’t be hard to convince.

“Two pieces of pie and two teas.” Ruby brings the dessert to their corner booth, not commenting on the fact that they’re sitting on the same side, rather than across from each other.

“Thanks Rubes.” She slides the peach pie over to Caden, knowing that it doesn’t really matter which one goes where. She’ll taste both, and he’ll finish off most of what’s left.

That is, he will if he ever moves his hand from it’s current place on her leg. “Don’t you want your pie, sweetheart?”

“Comfortable right where I am, love.” His voice is low enough that she doesn’t worry about people hearing.

“You’re missing out. Berries are in season now.” She takes a bite of her pie, the first of the season. It’s perfect. She loves the spring. She’s about to take another when she notes that his mouth is open and he’s looking at her expectantly. She shakes her head. “Think again, Caden Gold. Your hand’s not broken.”

“I’ll make it worth your while.” He raises an eyebrow and gives her that cocky grin that tells her he’s up to something. She should say no, because whatever he’s up to is probably dubious in nature, but it’s a hard grin to resist. Maybe if he smiled more she could, but each one was still a precious thing, even if he did it a little more in the past months.

“So what’s the trade?” she asks, taking a bite of his peach as she waits.

“Don’t you trust me, Bella?” He nips forward, his tongue darting out to taste the juice still on her lip.

“You know I do, Caden. Completely.” He might tease and smirk, but she knows with all her heart that he would never do anything to hurt her. He’d rather cut off his own hand.

“Three bites, then, and if you don’t like it I’ll let you name any forfeit you want.”

“Any?” she teases, knowing that he doesn’t make such deals with anyone but her. With others it’s a more calculated risk, with a set price. 

“You have my word as a pirate and a bastard,” he says with a wink.

“Hey, that’s my boyfriend you’re talking about, mister. You watch yourself or I’m going to wash your mouth out with soap.” She pokes him in the middle of his chest, punctuating her sentence.

“Sorry, my love, but it’s your misfortune to find yourself tied to a scoundrel.” He’s stubborn, and it makes Belle a little sad to think that he really sees himself that way.

“I’m exactly where I want to be.” Rather than risk him taking her less than seriously she scoops up a bite of the pie and offers it to him. And stares, transfixed, as he wraps his mouth around the fork and slowly pulls back, flicking out his tongue at the end to get a crumb that clings to the handle, making a single bite of pie one of the most sensual things she’s ever seen. It’s a moment before she can speak. “What’s my prize?”

“One more bite first.” He opens his mouth, his tongue peeking out. This time she has to concentrate a little more to keep from dropping any of the pie. He lingers over it even longer, not taking his eyes off of her.

“Caden...”

“Close your eyes, love.”

She does, expecting a kiss. Even the tame one that a public setting calls for would be payment enough. The kiss never comes. His hand does, slipping between her legs, under her skirt. She shivers as the very tip of his finger brushes against her panties. Her eyes fly open. “Caden!”

“Shhh, Bella. You don’t want to draw anyone’s attention.” He’s staring at her so intently that she’s not sure if it’s the look or the stroking of his thumb against her thigh that has her shivering again.

“We can’t. Not _here_. People will know.” His hand’s between her legs, and it’s so hard to stay still and not seek out the delightful friction he’s taught her to appreciate and enjoy these last three months. Unfortunately her body knows just what he’s trying to do, and is starting to throb already. 

“The secret, dearie, is to stay very still and very quiet, and let me do all the work. Think of it, Bella; sitting here in public, everyone who glances this way wondering why such a good girl like you is with a bad boy like me, and all the time none of them are aware that my finger’s inside of you, making you feel so good. I want to make you feel good, love.” His voice is no less mesmerizing than the touch of his fingers to her sensitive skin. He doesn’t touch her panties again; Belle understands that he’s waiting for permission.

“You don’t give a damn about any of them, do you?” He speaks with disdain of more people they knew. He’s not wrong, though, about the lure of knowing that there are people who might glance in their direction and not have a clue what is really happening. There’s a delightful flutter in her belly. It’s late enough that the dinner’s not even a quarter full, but Archie Hopper’s at one table, Sidney Glass from the newspaper is at a table near the door, and Granny and Ruby were both working. Any of them could look over or come over at any minute, and she’s finding less reasons to care.

“I give a damn about you; I don’t need anything else.” He nudges her legs apart a little, then waits. “Let me make you feel good, love.”

“You’ll let me return the favor later?” He’s taught her how to wrap her hand around him, but one of these days she wants to give him that they call, on the radio program she listens to, a lap kiss. He’s always distracted her with other things when she’s mentioned using her mouth to please him; she’s pretty sure it’s some white knight thing and not an aversion to the general idea of the thing.

“Sure. Later. But now...”

“Now,” she says in a lower than usual tone, “You want to finger fuck me in public.”

“Bella.” He’s seen and done more than anyone she knows, but for some reason is shocked, surprised and aroused anytime she mutters a profanity. He’d been so gentle, the first time he made love to her. And the second. But the third time she’d uttered a single fuck, and she’d learned that gentle was not everything.

“Just promise you won’t let me get loud.” She smiles at him, biting her lip as she spreads her legs as wide as the booth allows. “Touch me?”

“Gods.” For all that he’d started it, the controlled smirk was long gone now. He holds on tightly to the edge of the table with one hand as the one between her legs works at moving her panties to the side. Belle’s not sure if she should be embarrassed, either by what they’re doing or how wet he’s about to find her. She hopes her cheeks don’t get too red, but she’s sure they’re at least pink when she feels him push a finger inside of her. “You’re ready for me.”

“Sometimes I think I always am. I like being touched by you, Caden.” Any touch. All touches. And despite the books she’s read she never guessed that touch could be like it was, with him.

“Pie. I need my last bite.” He sounds urgent, his finger moving faster and a little rougher inside of her. She wants to close her eyes and just feel, or kiss him, but knows neither are a good option. 

“Pie?” She’s all but forgotten their deal.

“Anything to concentrate on that isn’t you, and what I’d do right now if I could.”

Belle picks up the fork, but it clatters back to the plate when he hits a sensitive place inside of her. Ruby glances over, and she shrugs, hoping her friend will blame it on her normal clumsy behavior.

“Tell me?” It’s a dangerous question she’s asking. She knows, and still can’t help herself; it’s a novelty still, having someone want her like Caden does. And she needs a distraction as well, if she’s supposed to try and feed him without resorting to using her fingers. She’d use her fingers, if it wouldn’t draw anyone’s attention. Maybe sometime at home; she could bring over whipped cream next week, and see what it tasted like when she licked it from his skin.

“If there was no one here I’d have you on my lap right now, buried as deep inside as I can be. Or spread out on the table, on your back, your legs around my waist. I want to be inside of you, love, and not just my finger.” He moans, and she can tell from looking down that he’s as hard for her as she is wet for him. She wonders if she has the courage to talk him into a dark alley, and not even wait until they got to his place, though it isn’t far. She’d never thought about public sex until he mentioned it, but now she can see the reason people like it.

“Let’s go, sweetheart. Your house. There’s no reason to wait.” They could make it to his living room in five minutes if they left now.

“There’s one very good reason.” he adds a thumb to his quickening motions. It pushes her close to the edge she hadn’t been aware of just yet. “Come for me, love.”

“Your pie.” It was an inane comment, but she wasn’t sure what else to say or think, when all she really wanted was to scream his name.

“Later. Now I want you to look at me, so I can see that beautiful face when you come.” He touches her chin with one hand, a light touch. “Please, Bella?”

Later she might argue that she’s not beautiful, even though she knows there’s no convincing him of that. Now she looks at him, his brown eyes shouting for her, and lets herself go. She bites her lower lip to keep from making noise, but manages to keep almost still, and to look at him until it’s over, collapsing against his shoulder limply.

“Is she alright?” Belle hears Ruby ask, a minute later. It’s a relief that it’s Ruby, not anyone else.

“She’s fine, just sleepy. We had a long day.” Caden lies so easily, though he doesn’t make a habit of it. This time she’s glad for it.

“So was it worth the deal?” he asks when she’s gone.

Bella can only nod.


	2. Reciprocity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Reciprocity. For the diner.” It’s been almost two weeks now, and she still flushes every time she walks past Granny’s. “Remember?”

“Getting more cocoa?” Caden asks when she sits up. The cookies she’d baked are all gone, but the thermos is half full.

“Nope.” It’s dark out, and that gives her the little bit of extra bravery she needs. She has his zipper halfway down before he’s aware of her intention.

“Bella?”

“Reciprocity. For the diner.” It’s been almost two weeks now, and she still flushes every time she walks past Granny’s. “Remember?”

“Like I could forget a moment with you.” He’s on his back already, on the thick wool blanket they’ve been using for stargazing. It’s not difficult to get his jeans unsnapped or the rest of the zipper undone. His hands trying to push her away and do himself up, however, is a different matter. “We were looking at constellations.”

“You can still look at them.” Oddly, his reticence is making her feel calmer about what she’s about to do for the first time.

“You don’t have to…”

“I _want_ to try, Caden. I know that I don’t have to, that there’s nothing you would ask me to do if I was uncomfortable with it. There’s nothing I would want you to do either, if you didn’t want it.” She’s kneeling at his side, and there’s enough light from the half moon to barely make out his expression. She wonders how well he can see her smirk; she’s got a pretty good idea why he’s objecting and it doesn’t have a thing to do with ‘wanting.’ Belle rests the palm of her hand against his opened zipper, the cotton of his boxers soft against her skin. “I want to make you feel good, Caden, just like you make me feel good at the diner. I can do it with my hand, but I really want to know what you taste like. Please?”

“Fuck.” His cock twitches against her hand; she can feel it hardening. She did that, and it makes her smile wider.

“So is that a yes?” She grinds her palm ever so slightly against him; his hips cant upwards. She knows that he’s had girls before her, ones more experienced than her. But Caden doesn’t want any of them, now. He wants her, and that still amazes her.

“You have to promise that if you’re uncomfortable you’ll stop.” His hand covers hers, pulling it away.

“I will.” She can’t imagine what would be uncomfortable. Awkward, maybe, and a little embarrassing, but that’s why she’s chosen tonight. In the dark he won’t be able to see her well, and if her cheeks turn red no one will be the wiser.

“And you don’t have to… I mean at the end, you don’t have to swallow. Or you can stop before the end, and just…”

“I promise.” He is so careful with her. She’d never known anyone so very careful. Belle leans down to kiss him, and hopefully distract him for a minute. It at least works enough to interrupt his thought and loosen his hold on her hand.

“I only said you could have a turn because I wanted you to let me get you off.” She feels, as her hand rests on his chest, that his muscles are tense. She hopes she can make them tense in a better way.

“You’re such a selfish bastard, insisting on teaching me about feeling good.” A little over three months ago she hadn’t known about much more than touching. He seemed to delight in showing her just how many ways to orgasm there were.

“Glad you finally see what everyone else does.” There’s just enough bite to his words that she frowns.

“I wouldn’t want the rest of town to see you the way I do.” She knows that there’s no way to convince him that he’s not the bastard and waste of space that everyone else has labeled him as. There’s other ways to distract him, though, and the job’s well done when she slides a hand between his boxers and his skin. “This is just for me.”

“You’re the only one I want, Bella. For the rest of my life.”

“I love you.” She abandons her task, for a moment, to kiss him as she straddles his chest, getting as close as possible to him. He tastes of chocolate and the whiskey he must have snuck into it after she’d heated it up.

“If I had a fucking condom,” he swears softly. He was always so careful about that one, even when she’d started taking birth control pills almost a month ago. 

“Later, sweetheart. Reciprocity.” With one more kiss he slides off of him, the space between her thighs tingling a little from the loss of pressure against him. If he’d had a condom on him she probably would have ended up distracted enough to give in to his way; it was hard to say no when all he wanted was to make her feel good. 

“That better be a promise,” he says as she returns to her kneeling position and works him free of both jeans and boxers, pulling them down to his knees.

“Did I forget to mention that dad’s going up to the lodge next weekend with a bunch of the guys? He’s going to be gone Friday afternoon until lunchtime on Sunday. I might need some company.” She’s watching him carefully, and can see the gleam of his single gold crown. He’s got to be smiling pretty damn big to see that in the light of a half moon.

“Your house?” He’s never been, which is unfair considering she knows her way around his kitchen better than he does, and she has a drawer in his bedroom. Her dad makes Juliet’s parents seem rational about dating, though, and there’s no reason to risk everything just to take him on a tour of the place that wouldn’t even take up half of his first floor.

“As long as you promise not to laugh at BaeBae, my poor old teddy bear that sleeps on my bed.” Something inside her stomach tightens at the thought of him being in her room. She’s dreamed of him there hundreds of times. Innocent dreams, those first weeks after he’d brought her ice cream. Not so innocent ones, more recently.

“Not next weekend he doesn’t. I’m not even sharing you with a bear, love.” His hand cards though her hair, forgetting for a moment what she’s doing as he’s caught up in thinking about next weekend.

There’s a sharp hiss of his breath as she lowers herself enough to lick the tip of his erection. It’s salty, and some other flavor that she’s never tasted before. A little like kissing him, but something else too.

“Gods, Bella,” he moans as she uses the flat of her tongue to lick the length of him. Almost like a popsicle, she thinks with a giggle, but warmer.

“Ruby has some very interesting books.” Romances, some of them, but with far more sex than candlelight dinners or walks on the beach. “But they’re just books, and not practical experience.”

“Just be careful with teeth, love. Other than that it’s anything you want.” His hand doesn’t move from where it rests gently against her hair.

“They call doing this a lap kiss, when I listen to the the radio.” She’s gentle as she kisses the tip of him again. This time she opens her mouth a little to see what it’s like to have her lips around him. His skin is softer than anywhere else on his body, something akin to silk when she uses her tongue to dampen his skin.

“That’s a prettier name than some.” His hand tightens in his hair briefly when she tries sucking a little. She’s taking that as a good sign.

“What else?” She looks up, but it’s too dark to see much from this angle.

“Blow job.” His legs spread apart as she opens her mouth and tries to take him in farther. She doesn’t seem to be able to fit much in her mouth; that puzzles her.

“Not blowing anything.” She wonders if that’s supposed to be part of it, and blows against his skin with her puckered lips as she tries to think how she might take in more of his length. 

“Fuck me.” His hips shoot up; maybe ‘blowing’ is a thing. It could be like that one time he’d used an ice cube on her breasts.

“What else?” She’s heard the slang, but it’s different coming from him. Mostly she just wants to hear his voice.

“Giving head.” 

“But your head’s all the way up there.” And that’s the downside of this, she thinks; not being able to see him, or feel his lips on hers.

“This head.” He takes her hand and uses his thumb on top of her own to massage his glans. She watches just a moment before using her tongue to lick him just to one side of their thumbs. She licks the other side as well, half against their thumbs and half against his ‘head.’

“The one most high school guys seem to think with.” She uses her finger to move his, her tongue to lick his head almost like a cat watching a paw would.

“All guys do, at some point.” There’s a catch to her voice as she draws his length into her mouth again. She tries to lower her head, but gags as he hits the back of her throat and has to pull away to cough. “There’s cocoa if you need a drink, love. Remember you don’t have to…”

“I’m not quitting,” she cautions. Her Caden would rather suffer the torments of hell then think that she was uncomfortable for even a minute. She didn’t understand how he values her so much, or himself so little.

“The sucking felt good. Just don’t try to take so much. You can…” he coughs, twice. “Can try, uh, bobbing up and down.”

She does try, and it’s easier even if her jaw is getting a little sore. She’s not used to keeping her mouth open so much. She licks his head once when she comes to the tip, and it makes him moan. Licking, bobbing, sucking; there’s a rhythm to be found. It’s a bit like rubbing your stomach and patting your head at first, but his hand half guides her and that helps.

Her hand slides down the length of him, finding that it helps to hold him as she moves up and down. Wiry hair teases her fingers and that reminds her that there’s more than one sensitive place. She has to slow down a little in order to let go with her hand, but the sound he makes she she finds and cups one of his balls is worth it. His moan is even louder when she plays with it between thumb and forefinger.

“Bella.” His whole body is tensing. Instinctively she knows to move faster, to suck a little more. When clumsy rhythm she’d had is lost now as she tries to keep moving and not to think too hard about what’s about to happen.

“You don’t have to… I can…” He’s trying to pull away, but she rolls his balls between her fingers as she sucks firmly, and suddenly he can’t do anything but tremble as he sends himself into her mouth. It’s musky and bitter and she almost gags, but only almost. Somehow she manages to swallow it all down, and then she’s smiling. She didn’t use her teeth, and she made him shout her name in the middle of the forest, the stars their audience.

“Alright for my first?” she asks as she licks him clean. His skin tastes better than his cum does, more spice and salt, less musk.

“You… Gods, Belle you’re going to kill me.” He’s panting; that makes her feel pretty good too.

“Reciprocity,” she mutters as she sits up, finding the blanket that had been covering them earlier. She can’t pull up his pants on her own, but they can do that later; there are still stars to gaze at. Before she lays next ti him she takes a sip of cocoa from the thermos.

“My turn next.” 

“Sounds fair.” He pulls her closer to him, as they snuggle under the blanket. The leather of his jacket is soft against her cheek. His voice is softer, as he speaks of the constellations overhead, telling her stories of ancient gods and heros. She listens more to the rise and fall of his voice than the words, and dreams of the following weekend and just what ‘his turn’ might entail.


End file.
